1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known recording apparatus including a positioning mechanism including a guide pin (e.g. positioning pin) that extends along a prescribed direction and a guide hole (e.g. guide portion) with which the guide pin is to be engaged. In the recording apparatus, a relative position of a recording portion (e.g. recording unit) and a support portion (e.g. conveyer device) for supporting a recording medium is fixed by engagement of the guide pin and the guide hole.